


Coming of Age

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look in to how the Moste Noble and Ancient House of Black turned into vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

The Black family were one of many great houses in the pureblood community, but there was nothing spectacular about them. They were one of many.

Phineas Nigellus Black was the type of man who enjoyed the spotlight. When he was at Hogwarts, he had joined every single club that was running. He had become prefect _and_ Head Boy, and everybody in the school knew who he was.

When he finished Hogwarts, he vowed to do something that would put his family name in the history books.

It was on a wintry Monday evening that Phineas came across a stranger in the street. The stranger strode towards him very quickly—Phineas was even scared for a moment, before he remembered to draw his wand. He held the wand out cautiously, and the hooded stranger stopped, slowly pulling his hood down to reveal his face.

The man was young and extremely pale. He had dark red eyes and coldness seemed to emanate from him—Phineas couldn't help but shiver. What was the most disturbing about the stranger was that his face was covered in blood.

"Olav Gori," the man said, extending a hand. Phineas wasn't too sure if he wanted to take it. "I won't bite," Olav added with a smirk.

"You're a—a—vampire, aren't you?" Phineas managed to get out, his wand still raised.

Olav shrugged and nodded. "Yes I am," he replied, "but I'm not hungry. I had a meal not too long ago, as you can see."

With this small reassurance, Phineas slowly lowered his wand and his fear turned to curiosity. He had never met a vampire before, and he had always imagined their skin to look ancient and waxy, the result of living for thousands of years. But this vampire defied his expectations—his skin looked smooth and healthy despite it being as milky as the moon that was hanging above them. Olav looked young—younger than himself, in fact.

Unsure of why he was asking, Phineas said, "how do you become a vampire?"

Olav cocked his head to the side and his smirk grew. "I have to bite you," he whispered, "but I have to stop before I drain you of your blood."

"Is that… easy for you?" Phineas asked.

Olav started pacing. "Well, it all depends really," he replied. "It depends on whether your blood is delicious. If it's too good I'm afraid I may have to finish you."

Phineas gulped at this and for the first time in his life the briefest of thoughts crossed his mind— _I wish I was a Mudblood._

The thought was gone as quick as it had come. He wasn't too sure why, but after only knowing Olav for this short period of time, he _wanted_ to be a vampire.

"Can vampires… you know… breed?" he asked.

Olav shook his head and laughed. "You've known me for no more than five minutes and you're asking me about my love life."

"Forgive me," Phineas said quickly. "I'm considering becoming like you. I need to know. I need to continue my family."

"Yes, we can have children," Olav said. "Only male vampires can have children. Your child would be human, though."

Phineas nodded as he pondered.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was seventeen years old, and today was his big day. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. His slightly rosy cheeks and his grey eyes would be gone very soon. He should have been disappointed, but he was honoured. He was going to be a proper Black soon—he was going to be a vampire.

After Phineas's decision was made all those hundreds of years ago, it had become tradition that the men of the family were turned into a vampire at the age of seventeen. The women could become vampires if they wanted, but only after they had created heirs.

"Are you ready, son?" Orion said from the doorway. Sirius's younger brother, Regulus, was standing next to his father looking curiously at Sirius.

"Are you nervous?" Regulus asked.

"Nope!" Sirius grinned. "I'm going to be this good-looking forever!"

Regulus and Orion rolled their eyes as if rehearsed, and Sirius joined them. They headed down to their function hall. Sirius didn't really know his vampire relatives—they only came to visit once in a while, too busy doing whatever vampires did.

When they stepped into the room, they were greeted by every member of the Black family, including Walburga—Sirius and Regulus's mother—and their three cousins. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa would not become vampires until they had children.

"Ah, young Sirius," came a booming voice, turning all of the heads to Sirius, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

A man that Sirius had never met before was standing before him, and there was another man with him that Sirius didn't know. "I am your great-something grandfather," Phineas stated, looking proud.

"Hard to believe," Sirius breathed, taking in the man that looked barely older than himself. "And who is this?" he turned to the other vampire.

"I am Olev," Olev said. "Your grandfather's best friend."

"Olev Gori?" Sirius asked in astonishment. "You're the one who—"

"—Yes, my boy," Olev said. "I turned Phineas."

"He helped create the Moste Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Sirius shook his hand with admiration. "It's nice to meet you."

"And yourself," Olev nodded. "Are you ready to live forever?"

"I was born ready."


End file.
